Gakuen World Hetalia Academy
by Siena Vargas
Summary: Las vacaciones han acabado y es hora de regresar a la escuela. Pero no a cualquier escuela, más bien a Gakuen World Hetalia Academy, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y reconocida a nivel mundial. Es donde se darán muchos romances, celos y mal entendidos, algo de misterio y Lemon Disfrútenlo
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer**: Este es otro fanfic YAOI de Hetalia Axis Power, sus personajes no me pertenecen más bien son del gran Hidekazu Himaruya. Se que tengo dos fic incompletos pero por algunos vídeos, doujin y demás de me vino esto a la y más así que antes de que decidí escribir y escribir y escribir antes de que la inspiración se vaya aclaro esto se me ocurrió tiempo antes de empezar las clases aah espero seguir inspirada y continuar los fic otra cosa me disculpo por el nombre y el resumen pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió~

Otra cosa incluiré otros personajes como:

Roma Vargas (Director)  
Germanía Beilschmidt (Subdirector)  
Gabrielle Varas (Ciudad del Vaticano y hermano mayor de los otros italianos)  
Fabriccio Vargas (San Marino)  
Siena Vargas (Toscana)  
Dante Vargas (Seborga el menor)

Otros como: (aunque no estoy muy segura más de los apellidos pero bueno)

Cristina  
Alessandra  
Alexa  
Charlotte - (bruja del mal lol)  
Amanda  
Scarlett

Lucas  
Alexander  
Andrés  
Aaron  
Alan  
Elliot

En fin primero mejorar y espero que lo disfruten~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prólogo_**

Gakuen Hetalia una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y muy bien reconocida, donde asisten chicos de distintas partes del mundo ya sea por alguna beca ganada o por el simple echo de ir a esa escuela.

Escuela de gran tamaño la cual estaba rodeada con una gran cerca de metal que mayormente se encontraba algo oculta entre varios árboles frondosos que daban una gran sombra y con una enorme entrada al frente de puertas dobles, la cual tenía el escudo de la escuela en el. Las paredes del exterior del edificio eran de color crema y de color blanco los bordes inferiores y superiores tanto de las paredes como de las enormes ventanas, la puerta doble echa de roble y al igual que las otras, ambas formaban el escudo de la escuela. Y con una hermosa vista del jardín de enfrente, el verde césped lleno de hermosas flores al igual que los arbustos que estaban llenos de pequeñas flores rojas y azules.

Al entrar se podía apreciar un gran pasillo, las paredes eran de un tono amarillo suave mientras las paredes eran adornadas con algunos cuadros y el suelo con una alfombra ocre con bordados en dorado y con el escudo de la escuela estampado en el. Al final del pasillo lo llevaban en tres direcciones hacia el lado izquierdo, en medio y derecho. En el de en medio había una pequeña oficina la cual era para brindar información a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, por otro lado el pasillo del lado izquierdo llevaba directo a algunas escaleras del segundo piso mientras que el pasillo derecho llevaba hacia una gran biblioteca, las paredes tapizadas eran de un verde oscuro, varias mesas y sillas de madera con algunas lámparas en ellas o para mejor comodidad también habían un sector en el que podían descansar cómodamente en unos sofás negros mientras disfrutaban de un buen libro de cualquier género sea ciencia ficción, romance, novelas, cuentos, historia, etc toda clase de libros y también algunos en diferentes idiomas.

Finalmente los pisos superiores correspondían a los salones de clase divididos en sus correspondientes ramas los de historia, ciencias, matemáticas, lengua, idiomas, las aulas de los clubs formado por los estudiantes como el club de arte, drama, otaku, magia y artes ocultas, cocina, etc y sin olvidar los baños para chicos y chicas entre los pasillos. Pero al final de todos los salones había un pasillo que los guiaba directo a tres enormes habitaciones. Ambos en el mismo lado pero a una distancia prudente, el primero era una era la sala de reuniones entre director y subdirector con los maestros era muy grande para ser sinceros, las paredes eran color durazno suave, alfombra blanca y una que otra plantita por ahí mientras que en medio de la habitación había una enorme mesa rectangular en negro al igual que las "sillas" cofcorcofsillonesdecueronegrocofcof con enormes ventanales decorados con cortinas de seda blanca~

Mientras que la otra habitación daba directo hacia la oficina de la secretaria del director y subdirector , las paredes eran de color verde menta y el piso de madera, enfrente de esta había un escritorio de cedro con una pequeña lamparías, libros, y varios documentos y una portátil y sin olvidar silla giratoria. Algunas paredes se encontraban decoradas con bellas pinturas de algunos pintores italianos, franceses y alemanes; sin olvidar los estantes llenos de libros que cubrían gran parte de las paredes y algunas plantas que adornaban el lugar. Finalmente atrás y de lados opuestos habían dos puertas, una daba a la sala del subdirector un hombre rubio de ojos azules tez blanca y porte serio, si ese era el subdirector Germanía Beilschmidt mientras que la otra era del director un hombre de tez bronceada, cabellos castaños y con dos extraños rulitos sobresalientes y ojos cafés de porte un tanto ... Extraño, muy opuesto al del subdirector, pero aún así todos querían al director Roma Vargas~

Y por último, el último salón destinado a todo el docente en el cual sólo ellos y repito sólo ELLOS, tenían acceso (pues claro si hasta contraseña tenían que poner) era una enorme "ENORME" habitación de paredes ocre con bordes blancos en las partes superiores e inferiores tanto de las paredes como de las ventanas, dos grandes ventanales con cortinas de seda blanca y un enorme televisor plasma en medio de este, sin olvidar que a cada lado tenía un pequeño pino como adorno, seguido de una mesa de cedro negro en medio del tv y el sillón de igual color en forma de U, por otro lado había un pequeño pasillo que los llevaba a los baños para profesores/as. Volviendo al cuarto cofcofdediversionparaadultoscofcof, habían algunas maquinistas dispensadoras de bebida, dulces, una mini cafetería (aja "mini") en fin muchísimas cosas para el sano entretenimiento del staff de la escuela mientras estaban en sus largas horas de receso cosa que al subdirector Germanía en cierto modo le gustaba pero eso si, jamás lo iba a admitir; aunque claro eso ya lo sabía el director Roma~

Pero claro ahí no acaba la cosa, dejando el edificio para inculcar el estudio vayamos al enorme campus con varias canchas de tenis, fútbol americano, soccer, inclusive había una pista de hielo para los del equipo de hockey además de los tres gimnasios en el cual enseñaban esgrima, educación física, kendo y demás así como el campo de tiro con arco, y demás olvidar el enorme auditorio en el que se llevaba acabo la ceremonia de apertura, Clausura y demás, las piscinas que mayormente eran ocupadas por el club de natación, y las aguas termales (esto último por capricho del director que según los alumnos deben disfrutar algo y no ganar tanto estrés con las clases, cosa que el subdirector Germanía le llevaba la contra en fin, pero claro no sólo para los alumnos no señor, del lado opuesto se encontraba el edificio de los dormitorios del staff de la escuela y claro bien cómodos los muy...~ ) seguidamente la enorme pero enorme cafetería, con varias máquinas dispensadoras de bebidas, dulces y demás.

Y por último los dormitorios separados para los chicos y chicas, cuyas habitaciones designadas para dos personas más bien parecían para una familia de cinco integrantes, equipadas con una "pequeña" sala, el pasillo que llevaba a una pequeña cocina, seguido de dos "pequeñas" (aja claro pequeñas) habitaciones separadas las cuales serían los dormitorios de los alumnos y finalmente un baño completo en cada una. Y sin olvidar la pequeña lavandería que había en cada edificio en el último piso de los dormitorios.


	3. Chapter 3

Me esforcé demasiado en este primer Cap~ Hera Hera Hera espero que les gusté y prometo mejorar.-

**Gakuen Cap1 **

**_~**Mañana italiana**~_**

Era una mañana tranquila, los pájaros cantaban alegremente mientras soplaba una suave brisa la cual movía algunas ramas de los árboles que terminaban soltando algunas hojas que danzaban al compás de la brisa.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre la ventana y esas cortinas rosas hasta dar en la cara de una joven de tez blanca y cabellos castaños con un extraño rulito sobrealimento del lado derecho, con pesar abrió sus ojos dejando notar el color ambarino de estos, mientras gruñía por haberse despertado por culpa de esos rayos de sol; fue en esos momentos que escucho varios ruidos, gritos de su madre y pasos apresurados, fue en ese momento en que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un joven delgado de tez blanca al igual que ella cabellos castaños y con ese mismo rulito sobresaliente del mismo lado, sus ojos ambarinos, su propia versión en masculino como algunos decían mientras que el otro se encontraba en el marco de la puerta e igual era de tez blanca cabellos castaños solo que algo oscuros con el mismo rulito del lado opuesto, ojos oliva heredados de su padre, y pues claro de por sí eran hermanos, trillizos para ser exactos sin olvidar a sus otros tres hermanos, Gabrielle y Fabriccio los mayores y el menor Dante~

...: Sienaaaaa! -grito alegremente mientras se abalanzaba sobre la joven que aún seguía entre dormida-

Siena: Waaahh! Feliciano no hagas eso! -grito algo furiosa la joven, pero inmediatamente suavizo su semblante al notar triste al otro-

Feliciano: Ve~. Perdón...

Siena: uhm

...: Bastarda será mejor que te des prisa -gruño el trillizo mayor-

Siena: ¿Para qué o que?-pregunto algo confundida- y por una miserable vez en tu vida, podrías dejar de decirme bastarda, eh Lovinito~

Lovino: Maledizione bastarda no me digas así! Y es que acaso no te has fijado en que día es hoy -fue en eso que la menor volteo a ver al pequeño calendario que tenía en su escritorio y vio la fecha que estaba marcada en un círculo negro, seguidamente del reloj que marcaba las 7:25 a.m. , seguidamente de sus hermanos ambos usando al parecer una camisa blanca de manga larga de cuello, con un suéter beige encima cuyos bordes de las mangas eran negro-blanco-negro y en el lado del cuello negro pero formando una V, dejando notar el cuello de la camisa, seguido de unos pantalones azul índigo con unas delgadas rayas negras, y otras un tanto más gruesas y de color gris, más los zapatos negros, fue sólo entonces que todo llego a su mente "Las vacaciones se habían acabado y ahora tendría que ir al mismo instituto que sus hermanos todo por petición de su abuelo, el director-

Siena:... WAAAHHH! Fuera de mi habitación! Aahh debo darme prisa -grito la joven, grito que se ha de haber escuchado en toda la manzana según Lovino-

Porque tanto escándalo -pregunto un joven alto-

Aah la bastarda se había quedado dormida -explico Lovino mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano-

Aah entiendo -(Fabriccio: 17 años en su segundo año en Gakuen. Joven de tez algo bronceada, cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos pardos. Usando el mismo uniforme que sus hermanos. Alguien muy alegre, simpático, amante del soccer y los videojuegos, las fiestas, bien amigo-

Ve~ fratello no deberías decirle así a Siena - pero el otro sólo gruño molesto-

Feliciano tiene razón -contesto otro joven-

Gabrielle-niichan -musito un alegre Feliciano mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a su hermano mayor-

Aah Buongiorno Feliciano -(Gabrielle: 18 años, en su tercer año en Gakuen. Joven de piel blanca, ojos un tanto dorados y cabellos castaños oscuros con un rulito sobresaliéndole del lado ... Y al parecer unos centímetros más alto que Fabriccio, que al igual que los otros vestía al mismo uniforme sólo que encima traía puesto una chaqueta azul y sin olvidar sus lentes. Joven aplicado, amante de la música, leer toda clase de libros y novelas, un total amante de La Paz, música clásica y el arte)-

Aah maledetto uniforme -bufaba molesta la menor aún en su habitación- Maledizione!' Selena, Stella, Irene ayúdenme!

¿Con quien esta hablando? -pregunto un muy confundido Fabriccio-

Aah con sus diques haditas -contesto un molesto Lovino, a lo que todos guardaron silencio excepto Feliciano que se quejaba por no poder ver las hadas- sigo pensando que deberíamos meter a la bastarda en un manicomio

Ya te escuche Fratello -contesto la menor mientras salía de la habitación luciendo su uniforme de Gakuen, el cual consistía en una camisa manga corta color blanca, con una corbata azul oscuro, y una falda paletoneada color rojo un tanto oscuro, con líneas gruesas en color negro, y otras pero más delgadas en blanco y negro, sin olvidar las medias negras y zapatos cafes. Sin olvidar que en la pequeña parte superior izquierda de su cabello, llevaba un pequeño prendedor plateado- ¿Que tanto me ven? -pregunto, al ver la cara de bobo de Feliciano, y la estupefacción en sus otros hermanos mayores-

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

* * *

_**~**Mañana alemana**~**_

Un joven de cabellos blancos platinados, tez blanca y ojos como los rubíes se encontraba usando una camisa negra y encima de esta una sudadera roja, pantalones grises y tenis rojo con blanco y bordes inferiores de color negro. Llevaba un buen rato en su habitación, chequeando de guardar todas las cosas necesarias en sus maletas.

Gilbert date prisa -se escucho a lo lejos una suave voz femenina-

Ya voy mamá -grito el mencionado mientras seguía empacando varias cosas en su maleta, desde algo de ropa cómoda, ropa interior, algunas revistas y cosas de "contrabando" en un bolso deportivo y sin olvidar a su fiel guitarra, su consola y algunos juegos- kesesesese

Gilbert sabes bien que la escuela tiene un salón de música, y por lo tanto también hay guitarras verdad -menciono un rubio de ojos azules que eran protegidos por unas gafas, el joven se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, usando el mismo uniforme de camisa blanca manga larga, suéter beige sobre este dejando ver el cuello de la camisa y parte de la corbata, pantalones grises, zapatos negros y brillosos, y con su cabello bien peinado había atrás.-

Aah west! hermanito si lo se, pero jamás me permitiría dejar a esta asombrosa belleza -sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba su guitarra con mucho cuidado, pero, fue en eso en que su bolso deportivo negro empezó a moverse y a emitir leves ronroneos-

Gilbert -el rubio se acercó hasta donde su hermano, mientras lo miraba inquisitivo y con una ceja enarcada- ¿que llevas en ese bolso?

N-nada -pero como si el karma y todo el universo estuviera en contra de el, un gato albino y de ojos carmesí y con un listo tricolor alemán salió de el- aah demonios!

Bruder, tu mas que nadie sabe muy bien que no esta permitido llevar animales -dijo el menor, cosa que hizo bufar molesto al mayor-

Hmp! -el mayor sólo se cruzó de brazos, mientras lograba sentarse en el borde de la cama y hacia un puchero infantil-

Aahh, Bruder sólo date prisa nos iremos en diez minutos -sin más salió el menor de los alemanes-

Hmp! Lo siento Preußen, pero no te podré llevar con el awesome yo, eso te pasa por salirte del bolso -el felino sólo lo miro con suma curiosidad mientras ronroneaba- al menos creo que podré llevarte a ti Gilbird -y así el mencionado salió del bolso, era un pequeño pollito amarillo, pío alegremente mientras volaba en círculos-

Gilbert, cariño -una voz cantarina y amable se escucho sobre el umbral de la puerta y de ella apareció una mujer rubia y de ojos azules- date prisa y ven a desayunar algo, ya que dentro de poco nos iremos.

Kesesese, ja mutti -respondió el albino mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el comedor junto con su madre-

Mi pequeño Gilbert -sonrió con dulzura mientras le plantaba un beso al albino (Sra. Erika Beilshmidt madre de Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt, madre cuya mirada es cálida , cariñosa y responsable, más al haberse echo cargo de sus dos hijos desde que su amado esposo paso a mejor vida)- más vale que te portes bien, mira que tu abuelo Germanía espera mucho de ti y de Luddy~

Ja, Mom -contesto el albino-

Bien, mira que ya estas en tu segundo año y, más te vale que cuides a tu hermano...

Ja...

* * *

_**~**Mañana japonesa**~**_

Kiku, cariño ¿ya estas listo? -preguntaba una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, cabellos negros azabaches y ojos achocolatados mientras usaba una yukata rosa con blanco-

¡Hai!, Okasan -respondía el joven de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos de igual color que los de su progenitora mientras usaba en mismo uniforme de Gakuen-

Bien, antes de irte ven a desayunar algo -menciono la madre del joven mientras le sonreía con dulzura a lo que el joven acepto de igual manera y con un leve "Hai"-

Ohayo Tama-kun, ohayo Pochi-kun -saludo el joven mientras acariciaba a sus pequeñas mascotas, un pequeño neko negro con blanco y ojos cafés, y al pequeño perrito blanco que ladraba alegremente-

El joven asiático disfruto del desayuno preparado por su madre y la amena plática que tuvo con ella, después de todo faltaban pocos minutos para que abandonara la casa y se fuera al instituto en el cual estaría por cuatro años. Algo pensativo de dirigió a su habitación seguido por sus fieles amigos Tama y Pochi, el joven abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación se dedicó a verla; las paredes durazno suave, su cama junto a la ventana un escritorio enfrente de esta con algunos libros, su portátil, un televisor sobre una cómoda. Camino directo a su escritorio y tomo con sumo cuidado su portátil para ir a depositarlo a un bolso que tenía sobre su cama, suspiro con algo de cansancio, si era verdad que ya había empacado varias de sus pertenencias aún le faltaban algunas cosas como su play, algunos juegos y mangas. Después de todo se estaba permitido llevar esas cosas, el joven seguía acomodando las cosas en sus dos maletas y en el bolso mientras los pequeños Tama y Pochi miraban a su joven amo, sin imaginar que este se llevaría después una gran sorpresa.

* * *

**_~**Mañana Americana/Canadiense**~_**

¡Alfred date prisa! -gritaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos hasta llegar a su cintura, con un extraño mecho que sobresalía de su cabeza y desafiaba la gravedad-

¡Ya voy mamá! -grito el mencionado que al igual que su madre era de ojos azules y con lentes, sus cabellos rubios y cortos y con el mismo mechón desafiando la gravedad- Matthew ven y ayúdame

El otro joven se apareció sobre el marco de la puerta mientras suspiraba y cargaba un pequeño osito blanco, era un joven de tez blanca, cabellos dorados y algo ondulados que le llegaban hasta los hombros y con un peculiar rulito que caía graciosamente sobre su rostro, y sus lentes que protegían sus ojos púrpura - Alfred, debiste de haber dejado listas tus cosas desde hace unos días antes.

Ya no me recrimines y ayúdame por favor, Matthew -lloriqueo el mayor de los hermanos, provocando que el otro sólo emitiera un leve suspiro-

Esta bien -contesto mientras sonreía-

Thanks bro, por cierto piensas llevar eso? -señalo algo extrañado al osito blanco que Matthew cargaba-

, ¿por?

, por nada ... Sólo preguntaba

, Matthew vengan a comer al... -ni bien, la señora Jones Williams había terminado la frase cuando Alfred ya había salido volando directo a la cocina y dejando a un sorprendido Matt con su osito-

-.¿Quien eres? -pregunto el oso-

Matthew -contesto en medio de un suspiro mientras se levantaba e iba directo a la cocina-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**_~**Mañana Rusa**~_**

¡Natasha! ¡Iván! Dense prisa -gritaba una joven de cabellos rubios muy claros y cortos, ojos índigo y piel blanca como la nieve, desde la planta baja de la casa-

Ya vamos -respondió otra voz femenina que se asomaba por las escaleras mientras bajaba consigo una maleta y un bolsón. Era una joven de piel blanca, cabellos largos y rubios claros, y de ojos violáceos y al igual que la otra se encontraba usando el uniforme de Gakuen-

Natasha, ¿tienes todo listo?

Si -respondió mientras se acomodaba el listón rojizo que llevaba en su cabello-

Bien, e Iván por que no baja aún?

Aah, sigue guardando algunas cosas y... -fue interrumpida al escuchar unos fuertes pasos bajar por las escaleras-

Listo! -respondió un joven alto, cabellos rubios cenizos y de ojos morados; que sacaba a relucir el uniforme Gakuen mientras llevaba consigo una larga bufanda rosa pálida consigo-

Hermano -musitaron ambas hermanas-

¡Yekaterina! ¡Natasha! ¿Están listas? -pregunto muy entusiasmado el joven-

¡Si! -respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo-

Wah! Espero que haya un club de canto -dijo muy emocionada la mayor mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente a un espejo con marco plateado y con varios diseños en el-

Seguro que habrá -respondió el otro- y ¿que hay de ti Natasha? ¿Te unirás a algún club?

Tal vez -respondió algo sonrojada la menor mientras abrazaba con fuerza al de ojos púrpuras-

Bien, será que ya nos vayamos -dijo muy animada-

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

* * *

_**~**Mañana inglesa**~**_

, -suspiro en la soledad de su habitación, un joven de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, cabellos rubios, y cejas algo espesas mientras se acostaba en una espaciosa cama- me pregunto si esta vez lograre tener un compañero de habitación

-."Esperemos que así sea" -susurro una voz femenina-

espero Brittania -susurro algo triste el joven mientras buscaba con la mirada a su pequeña amiga-

, vamos Arthur no te pongas así -volvió a hablar, -

.-Ñu ñu Arthur sonríe este es un nuevo año con más oportunidades -dijo una segunda voz-

.-¿Mint Bunny eres tu? -pregunto mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama buscando al otro-

.-Shiii -respondió una pequeña criatura color verde y en forma de conejo y con alas-

.-No puedo creer que estés aquí -

.-Ves Arthur incluso el te lo dice -volvió a hablar Brittania quien por fin después de tantos largos minutos se dejo mostrar, siendo alguien tan pequeñita que lograba a penas caber en la mano de un adulto, sus cabellos eran dorados y sus ojos verdes como las jades mientras que su piel era tan blanca y usaba un vestido que al parecer había sido echo de una rosa blanca al igual que sus zapatillas y sin olvidar sus pequeñas alas que emitían un brillo plateado-

razón chicos, no se porque me había puesto tan triste - este es otro año lleno de más oportunidades, es más buscare de nuevo para ser presidente del consejo estudiantil

Así se habla -dijo emocionada la pequeña hadita-

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

* * *

**_~**Mañana francesa/española**~_**

Ah Francis ya apúrate -decía un joven de claro acento español; su piel era morena, sus cabellos castaños y desordenados y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas-

Aah Ah mon cher Antonio tranquilízate si -le respondió el otro cuyo acento francés se notaba. Era de piel blanca, sedosa melena rubia y ojos azules-

Pero Francis vamos a llegar tarde -se paró en el umbral de la habitación mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y miraba al otro sentado frente al espejo arreglándose-

Aún hay tiempo además -lentamente se levanto de su asiento y se dio vuelta para ver de frente al español- siempre hay que dar una buena impresión -contesto con cierto brillo de glamour y picardía en su mirada a lo que el otro sólo suspiro y soltó una risita-

Tu no cambias...

Oh Mon amour eso jamás -respondió-

Me pregunto si este año será diferente -dijo

¿Cómo así? -pregunto el otro mientras guardaba algunas cosas en unas maletas-

No se. Sólo quisiera que fuera diferente por algo... -callo súbitamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir-

O por alguien? -completó el otro mientras lo miraba con picardía a lo que el español sólo atinaba a sonrojarse- aah Mon cheri Anthony quiere amour~

Francis! ¡No! -advirtió algo divertido y espantado por la reacción tan habitual en su amigo francés-

Yo te daré amour Anthony

No gracias -respondió el otro-

Uhm pero Anthony yo quiero darte amour, es más quiero darles amour a todos~

Aah tu... Definitivamente no cambias -suspiró el joven español, mientras miraba a su amigo haciendo sus poses melodramáticas-

* * *

**_~**Mañana China**~_**

Aiyaa! -grito un joven asiático de cabellos negros y atados a una cometa- Mei Mei, Lee Hyun Joong,

Ya hermano tranquilízate -menciono una joven de piel blanca ojos cafes claros y cabello castaño largo con unas flores adornando en cada lado de su cabello ademas de que un extraño ahoge, caía graciosamente sobre su rostro. La joven sonrió con inocencia mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor- Yao, ¿cómo me veo?

¿Eh? -el mencionado volteo a ver a su hermana y quedo impresionado al verla con el uniforme de Gakuen, mientras llevaba su cabello suelto y con dos - Aiya te ves muy bonita Mei Mei

Aww, gracias hermano -sonrio levemente, al sentir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Wah -bostezo otro joven de aspecto coreano, ojos cafés claros, cabellos cortos y castaños algo oscuros y con un peculiar y a la vez un tanto extraño ahoge- tengo sueño~

Eso te pasa por dormirte tan tarde -le contesto el otro un tanto serio, era joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones e igual iba vistiendo el mismo uniforme de Gakuen-

Pero Li -lloriqueo el coreano mientras zarandeaban al otro- estaban pasando un maratón de mis películas favoritas~

¡Wang Li Xiao, Im Yong Soo! -llamo a los menores con cierto tono de molestia en su voz-

_"Sin duda alguna ese iba a ser un largo día."_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Siena: Uff sin duda que ha estado algo difícil -se tira sobre la cama-

Lovino: Se puede saber que haces?

Siena: Descansar? -dirige la mirada hacia el italiano gruñón- oye... Lo tienes más grande...

Lovino: Que demonios..?

Siena: Si! Mira -señala el vientre abultado del mayor- Oh My Gosh! Falta poco! Seré tía~. *w*)

Lovino: ò/o bastarda... Mejor sigue escribiendo tus fantasías -se da la vuelta todo sonrojado-

Siena: Uhm esta puede ser una pero no la otra en como tu y Toño y los demás... -se calla al recibir el impacto de un cojín sobre la cara-

Lovino: B-bastarda...


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien, me ha costado demasiado este capítulo así como describir a los personajes me esforcé en serio.  
Espero que les gusté! Y a ver si me dejan algún review! QnQ  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**_Gakuen Capítulo 2_**

Wow, nunca imagine que fuera tan grande -menciono el norte americano mientras iba entrando al lugar-

Es verdad -contesto el canadiense, mientras se dedicaba a observar parte del enorme lugar en el que se encontraban-

¿En dónde estamos? -pregunto el osito mientras volteaba a ver a su amo que sólo susurro un "Kumajiro guarda silencio"- Hmp!

* * *

~Por otro lado~

La señora Felicia Vargas no dejaba de abrazar, besar y darles recomendaciones a sus hijos , en especial a sus pequeños retoños o sea los trillizos.

Y recuerden que deben portarse bien -mencionaba la señora Vargas a lo que todos contestaban "si mama"- Siena cuida a tus hermanos

.-Si mamá

.-Maledizione! No somos críos y porque la bastarda menor tiene que cuidarnos a nosotros? -pregunto un tanto ofendido el trillizo mayor-

.-Lovino cuida tu vocabulario. Gabrielle, Frabriccio cuiden a los trillizos y procuren que no se metan en problemas en especial tu Lovino -

! Que no... soy... un...crio! -gruño Lovino todo molesto por las tantas recomendaciones de su madre-

.-Aja, lo se cariño pero...

.-Felicia, no te preocupes tanto estarán bien, además recuerda que tu padre los estará vigilando también -menciono el señor Vargas-

.-Ahh, pero Luciano, eso es lo que me preocupa aah, en fin cuídense mis niños -ambos padres se despidieron de sus hijos al igual que Dante, el menor de todos ellos-

Bye! E Lovino, io prendo la tua stanza -grito a todo pulmón el pequeño Dante, provocando que Lovino soltara insultos en italiano a diestra y siniestra mientras el menor sólo le sacaba la lengua-

Por otro lado un joven español seguido de un francés caminaban y platicaban "tranquilamente", mientras llevaban sus maletas y se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela

.-Antonio, Francis que alegría verlos chicos -grito el albino al ver a sus amigos-

.- ¡Ey Gilbert!

.-Uhm, oui lo mismo digo Mon cheri Gilbert -contesto el francés-

.-Listos para otro año en Gakuen -pregunto el albino mientras pasaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Francis y el izquierdo sobre los de Antonio-

claro fusososo~ -contesto alegremente el español, pero fue en eso en que algo llamo su atención, era un joven con el seño fruncido y ojos oliva, cabellos castaños y con un extraño rulito sobresaliéndole-

! Toño ¿estas bien? -el albino pasaba su mano por el rostro del español que seguía sin reaccionar-

* * *

|~Por otro lado~|

.-Aiyaaa! Im Yong Soo deja de pelear con Wang Li Xiao! -gritaba un enojado Yao al ver que sus hermanitos no dejaban de pelear-

.-Eh~ hermanos -la pequeña Mei Mei no sabía que hacer, al ver como su hermano mayor Yao le hacía de mediador entre Wang Li y Im Yong que no dejaban de discutir por algo tonto y sin sentido- ...

* * *

|~Mientras tanto~|

El lindo ruso de ojos púrpuras caminaba junto con sus dos hermanas que miraban impresionadas la escuela.

.-Wow, así que esta es la famosa Gakuen

.-Hmp! -Bufo la menor de ellos, mientras se agarraba del brazo del pobre Iván-

.-Eh, Natasha.. ¿Me podrías soltar?

-. No...

... -hubiera seguido protestando o más bien suplicándole a su hermana, para que lo soltara pero algo había captado su atención y todos sus pensamientos y uso de la razón y lógica, y había sido un lindo asiático de cabellos negros y algo largos atados a una coleta. Pareciera que el joven trataba de intervenir en la discusión de otros dos jóvenes, que seguramente eran hermanos de el-

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

El staff de la escuela se encontraba en la entrada, recibiendo con una calorosa bienvenida a los estudiantes y encargando de el equipaje de ellos, que sería enviado a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bienvenidos a Gakuen Hetalia World Academy -saludo un hombre alto de tez morena, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes -soy el profesor Sadiq Adnan del área de matemáticas e historia para aquellos que ya han estado aquí, hagan el favor de ir inmediatamente al auditorio y los que son nuevos hagan el favor de ir a chequear sus nombres y entregar sus pertenencias; que serán enviadas a sus respectivas habitaciones. -Término de anunciar mientras les dedicaba una gran sonrisa a los alumnos-

Sadiq-sensei! ¿Qué hacemos que Heracles? -dijo un joven de tez morena ojos ... Y con un

Ha déjenlo ahí tirado -contesto como si nada el mayor-

Ya te escuche maldito barbón -contesto el menor aún somnoliento más aún así algo cabreado-

.-Más respetó a tus superiores -

.-Bla bla bla -se limitó a "decir"-

.-Ah, aquí van de nuevo -comento Gabrielle, al ver al maestro enfrascado en una discusión con su sobrino, Heracles-

-.¿Qué esta pasando? -preguntaron Lovino y Feliciano al unísono-

El maestro de matemáticas e historia Sadiq esta enfrascado en otra discusión con su sobrino contesto el italiano mayor-

-.¿Creen que deberíamos hacer algo para detenerlos? -pregunto Fabriccio con una enorme gota de sudor resbalandole por la cabeza-

-.Déjenlos que no ven que sólo se están demostrando cuanto se quieren -dijo un despreocupado y a la vez sarcástico y divertido Lovino mientras admiraba la escena familiar el griego y el turco-

.-Mocoso malcriado -gruñía el turco mientras no apartaba la mirada del más joven que igual lo desafiaba con la mirada e inclusive el ambiente estaba algo tenso y los dos estaban hasta echando chispas-

.-Viejo avaro y barbón -grito furioso griego al sentir como el otro le jalaba las mejillas, e inclusive se lo llevaba a rastras al pobre Heracles-

Alparecer este lugar esta lleno de locos -menciono algo espantado el pobre de Lovino-

-.Y eso que aún no has visto nada fratello -comento un tanto divertido el de cabello cobrizo-

.-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Siena? -pregunto Gabrielle mientras se arreglaba las gafas-

Mientras tanto la joven italiana se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Y es que lo mejor es ver que fue lo que ocurrió...

**_~Flashback~_**

Donde demonios se habrán metido -se preguntaba a sí misma la menor mientras iba corriendo a toda prisa y sin ver a su alrededor, cuando de repente sintió que choco contra algo o más bien alguien, provocando que fueran a dar contra el suelo. Por suerte ese algo o alguien había amortiguado la caída de la italiana-

.-Ah mi cabeza -se escucho como alguien el otro se quejaba-

-.¡Oh mio Dio! Perdóneme no fue mi intención -inmediatamente se levantó la joven para ayudar al otro-

.-No se preocupe -contesto el otro con voz serena mientras se sacudía el uniforme-

Por cierto me llamo Siena, Siena Vargas -se presentó la joven mientras miraba con suma curiosidad al joven-

.- Un placer Siena-chan~ mi nombre es Kiku, Kiku Honda

¡...!

Fue en eso que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que sus bolsones se encontraban llenos de varios pins desde "I love Vocaloid", "I love Yaoi", "I love manga" "I love anime" y más. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría más reprimieron un grito de emoción.

-.¡Tu eres un otaku! -soltaron ambos jóvenes al unísono- ¡Obvio que si! -volvieron a decir muy sincronizados-

-.¡Kyaaaaaaa! que emoción -la más joven soltó un grito de alegría mientras tomaba las manos de Kiku- por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer a otro otaku~

-.¡Hai! Al parecer nos lleváremos muy bien Siena-chan~ -dijo un sonriente y algo sonrojado nipón-

.-Lo se~ Hera Hera Hera~ -más su alegría fue interrumpida cuando dos jóvenes se aparecieron uno era un joven de tez blanca, cabello marrón oscuro y con un extraño rizo levantado, ojos violáceos y unos lentes protegiendo sus ojos y sin olvidar un pequeño lunar debajo del labio inferior, mientras usaba el uniforme completo sin olvidar su porte elegante que sacaba a relucir; mientras que la otra era una joven de cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, y ojos verdes; y usando el mismo uniforme que Siena-

-.¿Chicos están bien? -pregunto la chica, quien sólo recibió un "si" por parte de la italiana y el nipón- que bueno -la joven no pudo evitar sonreír y que sus ojos emitieran un brillo de felicidad- ¡Kyaaaa! Ustedes! Sus... Sus bolsos.!

-.¡Elizabeta! Pero que indecente -hablo por primera vez el joven- no deberías gritar así!

.-Perdón Roderich -se disculpó la joven, a lo que los otros dos sólo se miraban entre sí y después a los otros- pero es que no puedo evitar emocionare al ver como ellos tienen decorados sus bolsones con esos pin.

.-Hmm, ¿tu eres una Fujoshi? -pregunto algo tímida la italiana mientras inflaba un poco las mejillas que se encontraban algo sonrojadas-

.-Pues claro que si! Y no sólo eso si no que también amo el anime y demás... -continuo informando a la vez que enseñaba su bolso lleno de pones provocando con ello que el nipón y la italiana se sentían felices de encontrarse a otra persona con sus mismos gustos, mientras que Roderich sólo de limito a suspirar mientras miraba a los otros tres hablar- aah pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Elizabeta Héderváry, soy de Hungría y bueno este es mi primer año aquí y el es mi amigo Roderich...

.-Roderich Edelstein -término de decir mientras "sonreía"- un gusto, soy de Austria y estoy en segundo año...

.-El gusto es nuestro -dijeron lo otros dos al unísono-

.-Mi nombre es Siena Vargas, soy de Italia e igual este es mi primer año aquí~

.-Y yo soy Kiku Honda, soy de Japón e igual este es mi primer año aquí en Gakuen...~

Y así los cuatro jóvenes después de haberse presentado se miraron entre sí por unos segundos que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana de la escuela y los anuncios por los algo parlantes, anunciando que todos los alumnos debían ir al auditorio para la ceremonia de inicio de clases; provocando que los cuatro salieran corriendo dirigidos por el joven austriaco.

**_~*Fin del flashback*~_**

* * *

Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el auditorio,la italiana menor había logrado encontrar a sus hermanos y como eran nietos del directos los cinco hermanos Varga se encontraban sentados juntos en una de las filas de en medio, seguido de ellos Elizabeta, Roderich y Kiku quienes platicaban animadamente, inclusive Roderich quien se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a alguien amante de la música clásica y que de por sí tocaba el violín, el piano e inclusive el chelo. Más adelante de ellos se encontraba Arthur que miraba hacia todos lados más al sentir la mirada sobre sí de cierto rubio norteamericano (Alfred) que supuestamente estaba jugando con su Nintendo Ds; pero más bien observaba cada tanto al joven inglés que tenía a la par y es que había algo en el que le atraía ¿serían sus hermosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas o esas graciosas pero en cierto modo atractivas cejas?. En fin a la par de él, estaba su hermano menor Matthew quien sostenía en sus brazos al lindo osito blanco, seguido de Ludwig, ya de ahí otros siete chicos, que se encontraban platicando animadamente y que cada tanto volteaban a ver y a murmurar sobre los italianos, Kiku, Roderich Arthur y Matthew.

Seguido estaban otros cinco chicos el primero era alto y al parecer de Suecia ya que su acento lo delataba, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules y protegidos por unas gafas; de aspecto algo intimidante; cualquiera diría eso por su mirada más eso no afectaba al joven que se encontraba sentado a la par de el al parecer unos 12 cm más pequeño, joven de tez blanca, cabello rubio, y sus ojos color violeta mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas (y como no sí el sueco tenía entrelazada su mano con la de el) seguidos de otro joven alto de cabello rubio, corto y despeinado, ojos azules, y al parecer muy hiperactivo. Cosa que molestaba al otro joven de tez blanca cabello rubio claro y corto y ojos azules; y con un pasador, con forma de la Cruz Nórdica en su cabello y un rulo que flota de manera independiente al costado de su cabeza. Y finalmente un joven de cabello blanco platinado, ojos violeta mirada sería y con un pequeño frailecillo posado en su hombro derecho.

Atrás de ellos se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio desordenado y sus ojos son verdes, mirada sería (demasiada diría yop) seguido de una jovencita de cabello rubio y corto, con un listón violeta al lado derecho de su cabeza; quien al parecer ya se había echo amiga y se encontraba platicando con una sonriente Mei Mei, seguida de Yao que desde hacia un bien rato sentía la mirada de alguien sobre si y ya empezaba a sospechar de cierto chico de cabellos rubios cenizos que sonreía de forma tierna. Ya de ahí Wang Li Xiao que no dejaba de ver a cierto chico de cabello blanco platinado que tenía a ese frailecillo sobre su hombro derecho. Y finalmente Im Yong Soo que miraba hacia todos lados y se aburría sobre su asiento.

Unos asientos de por medio se encontraban otros chicos platicando amenamente la primera era una chica de pelo marrón y corto con una cinta a modo de diadema atada en un moño a la nuca, seguido de un chico de cabello castaño un poco largo y de ojos azules (o sin verdes?), seguido de otro chico rubio y de ojos verdes quien feliz de la vida usaba el mismo uniforme que las chicas y la verdad es que le lucía bien cualquiera pensaría que es una chica pero nadie además de ellos sabían que no era así y finalmente el más peque un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, corto y rizado; en el anime su cabello es más oscuro y ojos azul oscuro; que no dejaba de temblar al ver a un grupo de chicas "algo enojadas" al ver que mejor el chico rubio y de ojos verdes que usaba el uniforme de chicas atraía más miradas por parte de los chicos que ellas~.

Y por último, entre las últimas filas se encontraban nuestro queridísimo Bad Friends Trio que se reía a carcajada suelta de sólo Dios y ellos sabe que cosa.

.-Probando, probando un... dos... tres... ¿se escucha?- dijo el hombre, a lo cual todo en el salón se quedo sumido en un profundo silencio- ¡Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Gakuen World Hetalia Academy, especialmente para los nuevos, espero que se diviertan, se la pasen muy bien, y sobre todo se porten muy bien y aprovechen otro año en esta escuela. Para el que no lo sepa soy el Director Roma, el que esta a la par mía es el subdirector Germanía, y los que están detrás mío son los profesores, pero como son muchos no los presentare porque me da flojera – el subdirector Germanía soltó un suspiro sonoro mientras sobaba sus sienes- La vamos a ser corta porque se acerca la hora del almuerzo y… ¡y hay pasta para comer!

.-Ve~ ve~ escucharon fratelli? ¡El abuelito Roma nos tiene Pasta! – Se escucho fuertemente de repente desde una de las filas de en medio-

.-¡Cállate, Bastardo!- obviamente esa eran las voces de Lovino y Feliciano.

No le grites y ni le digas así a Feli -grito la trilliza menor en defensa de su hermano-

.-¡Lovi Feli! ¡Siena! ¡Aquí esta el abuelito! –grito alegremente Roma- ¡Gabrielle! ¡Fabriccio! ¿Están ahí? -pregunto mientras tomaba el micrófono en mano y se acercaba más para poder ver bien-

.-¡Abuelito Roma!- contestaron un emocionado Feliciano y una sonriente Siena al unísono, haciendo que sus otros hermanos se cubriesen la cara la cual tenían muy roja por causa de la vergüenza. Luego el director Roma contesto de nuevo, esta vez para todos, cambiando su tono de hablar para uno asesino. -Esos trillizos adorables de primer año, mas los otros dos mayores de tercero y segundo año son mis queridos nietos. Se los advertiré en este momento. Si alguien se atreve a tocarles un solo cabello de alguno de ellos, especialmente de los menores, juro que los terminare expulsando de la escuela y procurare que no los acepten en ninguna otra sin olvidar que seré su peor pesadilla durante los próximos años, ¿Capicci? - no se tuvo que decir más, desde ese momento, ninguno se atrevería a acercarse con malas intenciones hacia los hermanos italianos. Aunque claro que habían otros que no temían a las amenazas del director y de por sí ya habían puesto el ojo en los nuevos, en especial a los italianos menores, y a los otros con apariencia de ukes. Pero volviendo con su ego común, el Director Roma anunció algo más- muy bien, aquí concluye esto. Ah por cierto antes de que lo olvidé, esto va para todos especialmente para los nuevos es mejor que se dirijan en estos instantes para la recepción principal y busquen en el gran mural su nombre a la par encontrarán el numero de su habitación y el nombre de su compañero. -y dicho y echo todos hicieron lo que el director Roma les había dicho, no si antes ver como el director salió corriendo directo a abrazar a sus nietos-

**_Continuara..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Mein Gott! Juro que anoche me estaba muriendo del sueño y apenas eran las 9:30 p.m! En fin, no había podido publicar la conti ya que eh estado ocupada con la escuela, tareas, exámenes y me eh andado muriendo del sueño~

Pero aquí les dejo la conti, espero que les gusté~

* * *

**_Gakuen Capítulo 3_**

Todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y aquellos que aún no tenían compañeros se dirigieron a la recepción principal, para ver los murales.

Alfred F. Jones - Arthur Kirkland

pregunto ¿como será mi compañero? -el norteamericano - sea como sea, espero llevarme bien con el Hahahaha

tiene que ser una broma -murmuro para su mismo el inglés, al ver de lejos al mismo chico norteamericano que estaba sentado a la par de él en la ceremonia-

-. Sabes...

-. ¿Si Alfred? -el menor volteo a ver a su hermano, quien tenía una cara muy sería algo extraño en él-

-. Aún no entiendo como es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de esa cosa -menciono el mayor mientras señalaba al osito blanco que el canadiense cargaba-

-. ¡Alfred! -el canadiense vio hacia todos lados con algo de nervio, esperando que los demás no hayan escuchado nada-

-. ¿Qué?

-. Sabes que nadie debe darse cuenta

-. Entonces ¿porque lo trajiste?

-. Porque no podía dejarlo en casa -

-. ...

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Por otro lado los cinco italianos buscaban sus nombres entre los murales.

Ve~ fratello mira estaremos en la misma habitación -dijo un muy sonriente feliciano mientras señalaba hacia el mural-

Lovino Vargas / Feliciano Vargas

... No puede ser posible...

, ¿cómo te llamas? -se escucho que alguien preguntaba a espaldas del trillizo mayor-

-. ¡¿Y tu quien demonios eres?! -pregunto un tanto molesto el italiano al encarar al otro-

-. ¡Ah! Yo me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, soy de segundo año -se presento el español, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante, provocando que Lovino se pusiera muy nervioso y levemente sonrojado-

, me tengo que ir -dijo muy rápido mientras tomaba del brazo a Feliciano-

-. ¿Ve? -abrió sus ojos por completos al sentir el agarre de su hermano-

-. ¡Eh!, pero tu nombre -grito el español-

-. Se llama Lovino Vargas -grito Feliciano mientras era arrastrado por el mayor-

-. ¡Cállate bastardo! -grito un enojado y muy sonrojado Lovino mientras corría a toda prisa y se desaparecía con su hermano-

-. Lovino... -susurro un muy atontado español-

-. Ah~ ¡Mon amour Anthony -el francés que había presenciado todo se acerco hacia el español por detrás, junto con Gilbert- ¿Ya sabes quien será tu compañero de habitación?

-. ¿Eh? ¡No! -respondió después de volver de su atontamiento-

Antonio Fernández Carriedo / Fabriccio Vargas

-. ¿Vargas? -susurro- me pregunto si serán familia

-. Kesesesese, así que me tocara con el señorito podrido -río divertido y muy feliz el albino mientras miraba el mural-

Gilbert Beilschmidt / Roderich Edelstein

-. ¡Hmp! Pero que indecente -recrimino el austriaco que se encontraba a la par del albino-

-. ¡Oh vamos! Señorito admite que te sientes feliz de saber que estarás en la misma habitación con mi awesome yo -respondió Gilbert mientras le sonreía al joven austriaco que se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-. ¡Hmp! -fue lo único que salió de los labios de Roderich, y aunque no lo demostrase en realidad se sentía feliz de saber que compartiría habitación con el albino-

-. ¡Oh mon Dieu! -el francés soltó se mostró un tanto sorprendido y confundido mientras miraba el mural-

-. ¿Qué pasa Francis?

-. No, nada -contesto mientras seguía viendo el mural, mientras sentía un ciero deja vu-

Francis Bonnefoy / Matthew Williams

-. Kesesesesese

* * *

Po otro lado las chicas se encontraban ocupadas, buscando sus nombres entre el mural.

.. A ver, Siena... Siena... Siena Vargas ¡Aja! -exclamo la joven al haber encontrado su nombre-

Siena Vargas / Elizabeta Héderváry

-. ¡KYAAAAAA! -gritaron ambas Fujoshis al unísono-

-. Esto será genial

-. Lo se~ -contesto la italiana menor mientras ambas chicas se miraban con ojitos soñadores, omitiendo el echo de que ambas tenían varias cosas en mente por hacer-

* * *

/€/€/€/€/€/€/€/€/€/€/€

-. Uhm, hermano ya encontrastes tu nombre -pregunto Mei Mei, mientras miraba a Yao-

-. Aún no-aru -respondió mientras seguía buscando, y dándose cuenta de que había otro chico a la par de el-

-. ¿Necesitas ayuda, da? -pregunto un chico alto de acento ruso, cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos púrpura-

-. Eh... -el asiático algo atontado no podía articular palabra alguna, al ver al mayor y esa penetrante mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida para la menor-

-. Si! -respondió Mei Mei. Quien ya había notado un brillito en los ojos del más alto-

-. ¡Mei Mei! -grito el chino-

-. Nos podrías ayudar? -pregunto la menor mientras ignoraba a sí hermano-

-. Da -fue lo único que respondió mientras les ayudaba a buscar el nombre del otro en el mural- al parecer seremos compañeros -volvió a hablar mientras le sonreía a Yao-

-. ¿Qué?

-. Si mira... -sin dejar de sonreír apunto con su dedo en el mural donde aparecían los nombres de ambos-

Iván Braginski / Wang Yao

La menor reprimió un grito de alegría mientras miraba a los mayores; podía ser raro pero desde la ceremonia ella había notado que el ruso no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Yao, y sus instintos Fujoshi se activaron; y bueno algo así no se puede ignorar ¿o si?

-. Wah! Esto sería genial da ze -se escucho decir al sur coreano mientras hablaba con otro chico-

-. Lo mismo digo -respondió este mientras sonreía- aunque es una lástima que no podremos estar juntos mi lindo Lukas

-. Alejate de mi idiota -respondió el otro con gran seriedad en su rostro, aunque en su interior sentía algo raro. Era como si también deseara ser él quien compartiera habitación con el rubio al menos para molestarlo ¿verdad?-

-. Al menos estaré con alguien conocido -hablo el de cabello rubio claro y ojos violáceos-

-. U'm -el rubio más alto y de mirada sería no podía evitar sentirse algo celoso al saber que el finlandés tendría a otro chico como compañero de habitación- p'ro... M' h'bi'ra g'st'd' q'e nos t'c'r' ju't's

-. ¡Berwald! -el menor sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo por las palabras del sueco- al menos estaré bien, ya que compartiré la habitación con Emil

-. Si

-. Además, se nota que el y tu podrían llevarse bien -murmuro Tino mientras volteaba a ver al alemán- ¿verdad?

-. ¿Eh? Claro.. -respondió Ludwig, que no sabía que más decir. Aunque muy en el fondo agradecía de saber que el sueco sería su compañero y no alguien como Francis- espero que nos, llevemos bien

-. L' m'smo d'go -respondió el sueco mientras estrechaba su mano con la del alemán-

cierto, ¿quien te toco a ti eh Lukas? -pregunto muy curioso Mathias-

tal Alexandr Kuznetsova -respondió- al parecer es ruso

-. Y como lo sabes?

-. Ah! No se, quizás por el apellido? idiota -respondió con cierto sarcasmo-

-. Así es -se escucho a alguien más decir con cierto acento ruso- un placer conocerlos -volvió a hablar el joven de tez blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes azulados, e igual de alto que Mathias- espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

* * *

Por otro lado cinco jóvenes se encontraban sentados en unas bancas platicando muy animados.

-. Ey Luca ¿quien te toco a ti? -pregunto un joven de cabellos negros, piel bronceada y ojos verdes-

-. Uhm, un tal Gabrielle Vargas -respondió el joven con cierto acento italiano. Era un joven de piel blanca cabellos castaños algo rojizos y rizados, y de ojos azules- y ¿a ti Alan?

-. Pues ¿que crees? -sonrió burlonamente mientras miraba al joven que estaba sentado a la par de Luca, que tenía cierto parecido sólo que sus cabellos eran castaños muy claros y ojos pardos- me ha tocado con tu hermanito Andree

-. -El mencionado sólo soltó un suspiro mientras reprimía las ganas de golpear al norteamericano- Bastardo...

-. Ah, espero que no se maten entre ustedes -dijo el italiano mayor, mientras miraba al norteamericano y después a su hermano- en fin que hay de ustedes? -pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos faltantes-

-. Pues, me ha tocado Elliot -respondió un rubio de ojos verdes, mientras que el mencionado era un chico de cabellos rubios, casi del mismo color que la miel y ojos morados con destellos rosados, que sólo atino a levantar los hombros como si no le molestará-

Por otro lado Yao aún no salía de su enseminamiento, de sólo saber que tenía que compartir con él ruso, no es que le molestará Iván, es sólo que había algo!. Pero en sí no sabía que era ese "algo". Por otro lado Mei Mei no podía evitar ponerse feliz por su hermano.

-. Ah, Mei Mei ya sabes quien será tu compañera-aru -pregunto algo sonrojado Yao-

-. Ujum Lily Zwingli -respondió feliz de la vida la menor-

-. La hermanita de Vash? -pregunto algo sorprendido el asiático, a lo que la menor sólo afirmo con la cabeza-

Ambas hermanas miraban con suma curiosidad al asiático, sobre todo la menor, que al igual que Mei Mei ya había notado algo que resultaba muy sospechoso.

-. ¿Quien es el? -pregunto la hermana menor de Iván, al verlo tan cerca de Yao-

-. ¡Ah! Es Wang Yao -respondió- y será mi compañero de habitación.

-. ¡Aaww que bien que ya se hayan conocido -menciono la ucraniana- espero que se hagan muy buenos amigos~

La menor seguía sin quitarle la mirada al asiático, no era que le molestará es más lo acababa de conocer pero había algo. Algo extraño entre el y su hermano; más fue dejando atrás esos pensamientos. Pero ese no era el caso de otras chicas que no le quitaban la mirada al ruso y a otros chicos, como el caso de Ludwig, quien platicaba con su hermano y los integrantes del Bad Trío Friends, y sin olvidar que el español desde había un bien rato buscaba con la mirada a los italianos hasta dar con ellos y arrastrarlos hasta el grupo para terminar platicando muy animadamente como si se conocieran desde la infancia. Bueno menos Lovino que miraba con malos ojos al patatero menor que no le quitaba la mirada al tonto de Feliciano, el patatero mayor, el francés pervertido y ese estúpido, bastardo "pero sexy" y pervertido español~

Uhm ese ruso se ve tan sexy -murmuro una chica de largos cabellos lacios y rubios, de ojos morados y ligeramente maquillada-

Aah si que estas mal eh Amanda -hablo otra con acento alemán. Era igual rubia, sólo que de cabello corto y algo rebelde, ojos celestes e igual maquillada- miraba aquel chico rubio

-. ¿Cuál? -pregunto Amanda-

-. El alemán -contesto mientras se comía con la mirada al pobre Ludwig que ni enterado que lo miraban casi desnudan sólo con la mirada-

-. Uhm nada mal Charlotte -dijo otra de piel morena clara, ojos dorados y de cabellos marrones cortos y rizados- ¿que hay de ti Cristina?

-. Uhm pues he visto a alguien es un norteamericano alto rubio y de ojos azules -contesto la joven mientras no dejaba de textear y mascar chicle- y tu Scarlett

-. Pues el español ese -contesto la morena mientras señalaba al mencionado que reía a carcajada suelta- y ustedes?

-. Uhm, a mi me gusta el francesito ese -contesto la de cabellos rubios y rizados, y ojos ámbar- y tu Alexa?

-. Por el momento ninguno -se limitó a decir mientras miraba a la nada, una joven de cabellos negros y con algunos mechones rojizos y ojos de igual color-

Y así siguieron hablando entre ellas mientras no quitaban sus miradas sobre los otros que no enterados.

-. O sea como que esas chicas dan miedo o no -mencionaba Feliks mientras miraba con horror a las oxigenadas-

-. ¿Por que lo dices?

-. O sea como puedes ser tan ciego Toris! Sólo míralas. Mal maquilladas, la falda de sus uniformes es muy corta! O sea como que se pasan no? Además de que se les nota lo oxigenada que son.

-. Feliks... -más Toris no pudo terminar la frase al verse interrumpido cada cinco minutos por los chicos que pasaban enfrente de ellos y cada tanto saludaban, mandaban besos y guiños a Feliks; quien aún seguía usando el uniforme de chica (cosa que al director no le molestaba y el subdirector ni enterado de que era un chico usando el uniforme que no debía) Feliks vámonos de aquí.

-. ¿Eh? Pero o sea ¿a dónde Liet? -pregunto el rubio mientras sentía como el otro lo tomaba de la muñeca-

-. No se... Vamos a hablar a otro lado -dijo mientras seguía caminando y se llevaba consigo al rubio. Y no es por nada pero era molesto que cada cinco segundos fueran interrumpidos pos otros chicos que se detenían a saludar al polaco-

Volviendo con el Bad Trío Friend quienes platicaban con los italianos (o más bien el español buscaba hablar con el italiano mayor, y Feliciano con el alemán menor).

-. Uhm porque será que hay pocas signorinas -pregunto Feliciano mientras miraba las pocas chicas que se aparecían-

-. Aah fratello tonto no recuerdas que el abuelo hace un año permitió el ingreso de chicas a esta academia -se escucho decir a Lovino con un ligero tono molesto y sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-. ¿Eh? En serio?

-. Kesesesese así es eh -el albino se sorprendió de manera al ver a Elizabeta y Roderich caminando junto con un chico de apariencia asiática, cabellos negros y cortos y ojos achocolatados y a la par de el una chica de ojos ámbar, cabellos castaños largos algo rizados y con el mismo rulito sobresaliente que los italianos-

-. ¿Qué pasa Gilbo? -pregunto Antonio al ver que el albino no decía nada, más sólo señalaba había

-. Ah Mon cheri Gilbert así que Roderich te quitó el aliento -río el francés al ver como el albino se ponía nervioso- hohoho

-. ¿Q-que? ¡No! -el albino se sonrojo de gran manera, delatando se con eso- es sólo que vienen con una chica con cierto parecido a ustedes

-. Ey es verdad -menciono el español-

-. Ve~ Sienaaaa -grito el italiano al ver a su trilliza menor-

-. ¿Eh? Feli?

-. ¿Quien es Siena-chan? -pregunto la húngara con mucha curiosidad-

-. Es mi hermano. El y el otro chico con el mismo rulito -contesto muy feliz mientras se dirigían hacia el grupo- ¡Lovi! ¡Feli!

-. Bastarda no me digas así! -recrimino el trillizo mayor mientras se sonrojaba abruptamente-

-. Ah pero si te queda bien -respondió el español- uhm Lovi-love~

-. Tomato bastard -inflo sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras fruncía el ceño y profería algunos insultos en italiano-

-. Waah! ¿Quienes son ellos Siena? -pregunto algo curioso Feliciano-

-. Un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Kiku Honda, soy de Japón y este es mi primer año aquí -dijo el nipón mientras sonreía y había una leve reverencia-

soy Roderich Edelstein, soy de Austria y este ya es mi segundo año aquí

-. Y yo soy Elizabeta Héderváry, soy de Hungría y este igual es mi primer año aquí

-. Wah Roderich se tomó la molestia de darnos un recorrido por toda la academia -comento con ojitos soñadores la italiana menor-

-. ¿En serio? -pregunto algo curioso y celoso el albino-

-. ¡Hai! -respondieron las otakus al mismo tiempo (xD )-

genial. Por cierto siena ya sabes quien será tu compañera -pregunto el italiano mayor-

-. Si resulta que mi compañera de habitación es Eli -dijo muy emocionada la menor- y ¿que hay de ti ustedes?

-. Wah! A mi me toco con Lovino~

-. Cállate bastardo! -gruño el mayor-

-. Amm a mi me ha tocado un chico que tiene su mismo apellido se llama Fabriccio Vargas -menciono el español-

-. Ve~ es nuestro hermano mayor -dijeron los trillizos al unísono mientras miraban al español-

-. Fusososo...

Y así las horas fueron pasando y el cielo se fue tiñendo de matices rojos, amarillos y anaranjados; los jóvenes seguían hablando entre si hasta que escucharon el sonido de la campana anunciando que ya era hora de la cena. Todos los estudiantes sin chistar se dirigieron hacia los comedores.

Uniendose a ellos los italianos mayores junto con los hermanos Jones. Quienes ya se habían echo amigos del italiano de segundo año.

La cena transcurrió "tranquila" entre el gran grupo que ya había comenzado a llevarse bien el Bad Trío Friend, con los italianos, los dos rubios norteamericanos inclusive Kiku había tenido la gran sorpresa de encontrarse con Yao y sus otros hermanos que ya se estaban llevando bien con el ruso y sus hermanas; haciendo con ello que Mathias se uniera al gran grupo con los otros cuatro e inclusive el lituano y el polaco que habían sido arrastrados hasta la mesa por el finlandés. Y más tarde un joven griego que andaba buscando a uno de sus gatos término siendo del agrado de los italianos pero aún más del japonés.

Sip, sin duda el grupo había crecido de un momento a otro pero eso era bueno ¿o no?. El director Roma se mostraba feliz desde el comedor del staff observando a todos los estudiantes comer, platicar entre ellos y hacer nuevos amigos. Pero lo que más le atrajo la atención era ver en la que estaban sus nietos y esos otros chicos, era un grupo grande pero se notaba que se llevaban bien y eso lo hacía feliz, inclusive el subdirector Germanía lo había notado y el igual se sentía feliz por Roma y de ver a sus nietos, Gilbert y Ludwig quien reía abiertamente al lado de un joven y pequeño italiano risueño y justamente esa imagen le recordó a el y a Roma cuando eran más jóvenes.

Entre todos ellos y de todas las naciones comían, platicaban, contaban chistes y reían a carcajada suelta como si se conocieran desde toda la vida.

**_Continuara..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Datos de mis personajes..._**

Como muchas/os ya habrán notado que en mis tres fanfics aparece Siena Vargas, como " la hermana menor de Lovino y Feliciano", algunos se han de preguntar de donde saque a Siena? Lo digo porque mylan604 me pregunto eso y si cualquiera se preguntaría ¿quien es Siena?.

Pues había notado en varias páginas, blogs, imágenes y demás personajes creados por los fans de Hetalia; así que decidí crear mi propio personaje basándose en la región de Toscana (Italia) y escogí el nombre de "Siena" ya que es una ciudad en la región de Toscana. Mi personaje de Siena es en sí la versión femenina de ambos italianos, puede ser tan animada, hiperactiva, distraída, buena cocinera y demás tal y como Feliciano pero igual puede tener el mismo carácter que Lovino. Aunque Siena es en si una otaku/Fujoshi/gamer. (En sí gran amiga de Elizabeta, Kiku y Gilbert) bueno así es como se presenta en mis tantos fics aún sin publicar aquí. Ahora vayamos a la descripción física es idéntica a Feliciano en lo de color de piel, color de ojos, cabellos y el mismo rizo sólo que unos centímetros más peque. ( es algo molesto pero ya que...)

* * *

_**Otros personajes...**_

-Masculinos-

Luca Vailati. De segundo año.  
Fecha de nacimiento 7 de marzo. Edad: 17 años, un año mayor que André.  
País:Sargdena, Italia.  
Descripción: lanca cabellos castaños algo rojizos y rizados, y de ojos azules. Enérgico, amante de su país y cultura, ama jugar soccer, apreciar el buen arte y las artes culinarias, andar a caballo, nadar. Sin olvidar la enorme paciencia que se tiene.

Andree Vailati. De segundo año. Fecha de nacimiento 15 de agosto. Edad: 16 años.  
País:Sargdena, Italia.  
Descripción: Tez algo bronceada, cabellos castaños muy claros y ojos pardos, hermano menor de Luca Vailati, ambos de Sardegna, Italia. Andree es algo hiperactivo y al igual que su hermano ama la buena comida, y el soccer, andar a caballo, salir a fiestas al igual que el mayor quien a veces suele ocultar lo y un horrible humor negro cuando se enoja.

-ambos hermanos tras por fin haber tenido el permiso de sus padres, han podido asistir a la famosa Gakuen World Hetalia Academy-

* * *

Alan Knight. De tercer año.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de julio.  
Edad: 18 años.  
Paid: Estados Unidos, New York  
Description: Cabellos negros y cortos, piel bronceada, ojos verdes.  
Acerca de el: Enérgico, atleta, todo un amante de los deportes sobre todo del fútbol americano, fiestero. El y su hermanastro (término que no prefiere usar ya que a pesar de ser unos cinco meses mayor que Alex, lo quiere como si fueran hermanos de sangre. Aunque eso es algo que jamás va a admitir) El y su hermano son conocidos por ser todos unos casanovas. Siendo el mayor y con punta de rebelde, es un imán que atrae problemas. Aunque su punta de chico malo atrae miradas tanto de chicas como de uno que otro chico.

* * *

Alexander Knight. Segundo año

Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de Diciembre  
Edad: 17 (casi 18)  
Descripción: Tez bronceada, rubio de ojos verdes.  
País: Estados Unidos, Washington.  
Acerca de el: Ambos hermanos son todo lo contrario en varias cosas. Así como el mayor es un amante de los deportes, el lo es pero de los animes y mangas, aún así es conocido por ser un Casanova.

* * *

Elliot Erikson. Segundo año

Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de octubre

Edad: 17 años.  
Descripción: Tez blanca, cabellos rubios, casi del mismo color que la miel y ojos morados con destellos rosados.  
País: Canadá, Quebec.  
Acerca de el: Este canadiense es todo un amante del hockey y el maple, suele ser muy tranquilo pero también apasionado para las cosas que el ama.

* * *

Alexandr Kuznetsova. Segundo año.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Febrero  
Edad: 17 casi 18  
País: Rusia, San Petersburgo  
Descripción: Tez blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes azulados, e igual de alto que Mathias.  
Acerca de el: Todo un amante del Vodka, (como todo ruso). Algunos de sus pasatiempos son leer, atormentar a algunos, suele ser alguien muy solitario a menos que entré en confianza. Le gusta escuchar música sobre todo la de su país y aunque no lo note es todo un amante de la buena comida, sin importar de que país sea sobre todo los postres, son su más grande debilidad.

* * *

-femeninos-

Amanda Houston. Primer año  
Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de marzo  
Edad: 16  
País: Estados Unidos, Miami  
Descripción: Lacios y rubios, de ojos morados  
Acerca de ella: algo mandona, a pesar de ser la menor, suele ser igual y a veces todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor. Odia las cosas dulces y picantes. Adora hacer yoga y mantener un buen cuerpo, es un tanto""" oxigenada y mimada por su padre. (No se qué más escribir, es más me rehuso!)

* * *

Alessandra Lawrence. Segundo año  
Fecha de cumpleaños:  
Edad: 15 casi 16  
País: Los ángeles, Estados Unidos  
Descripción:cabellos negros y con algunos mechones rojizos y ojos de igual color  
Acerca de ella: A pesar de ser la menor del grupo no es menos que las demás. Reina del drama, igual que las hermanas Houston. Aunque a decir verdad Alessandra es como la "discípula" de las hermanas Houston, todo un orgullo para ellas. Su mirada llena de picardía atrae la atención de todos (según ella). Adora ir no compras con las hermanas Houston, no es capaz de hacer algún trabajo algo pesado por temor a que se le quiebre alguna uña. Y pesar de ser la menor no deja de ser alguien peligrosa.

* * *

Alexa Houston. Primer año  
Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Enero  
Edad: 17  
País: Estados Unidos, Miami  
Descripción: tez algo bronceada rubios rizados ojos ámbar.  
Acerca de ella: Puede ser algo, "algo" tranquila, adora el chocolate, al igual que su hermana sabe 5 idiomas, y la magia (aunque eso es algo que nadie sabe). Más datos ni hay, ella es todo un misterio...

* * *

Cristina Stone. Primer año  
Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Mayo  
Edad: 16  
País: Canadá, Quebec  
Descripción: Tez pálida, cabellos rubios y rizados, ojos grisáceos.  
Acerca de ella: Es demasiado celosa y porque no algo vengativa. Cosa que tiene en común con las demás del grupo. Amante de las fiestas y toda una niña mimada.

* * *

Charlotte Goldschmidt. Primer año  
Fecha de cumpleaños: 8 de Octubre  
Edad: 17  
País: ,Alemania  
Descripción:rubia, sólo que de cabello corto y algo rebelde, ojos celestes  
Acerca de ella: Líder del grupo, ella junto con sus otros dos hermanastros Alexandr (el mayor) y Markus (el de en medio), empezaron a asistir a una escuela privada en Washington y fue justamente ahí donde conoció a las demás, convirtiéndose en la líder del grupo. Aunque no lo aparente por su pinta de chica a la moda y/o rebelde a la vez, es una amante (loca) del orden y la limpieza. (Cosa que fue inculcada por su padre un soldado alemán) ama su país y cultura y no teme expresar lo que siente así como no teme destruir a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

* * *

Scarlett Belmonte. Primer año  
Fecha de nacimiento:  
Edad: 17 casi 18  
País: Cordova, España  
Descripción: Piel morena clara, ojos dorados y de cabellos marrones cortos y rizados.  
Acerca de ella: Risueña, activa, hiperactiva. Es la mano derecha de Charlotte, se conocen desde que estaban en kidergarden, eso más que sus familias se llevan de maravilla, por varios negocios que han realizado entre ellos. Adora montar a caballo y aunque no es tan fresa como las norteamericanas, no teme ensuciarse al hacer algo. Le gusta pintar, y bailar flamenco; y al igual que Charlotte, no teme destruir a quien se interponga en su camino.

* * *

**_Otra cosa, así es como quedaron en las habitaciones más los miembros del staff de la escuela._**

* * *

**_|*~*Compañeros de habitación*~*|_**

Arthur Kirkland / Alfred F. Jones

Lovino Vargas / Feliciano Vargas

Antonio Fernández Carriedo / Fabriccio Vargas

Gilbert Beilschmidt / Roderich Edelstein

Mathias Køhler / Im Yong Soo

Emil Steilsson / Tino Väinämöinen

Lukas Bondevik / Alexandr Kuznetsova

Ludwig Beilschmidt / Berwald Oxenstierna

Francis Bonnefoy / Matthew Williams

Iván Braginski / Wang Yao

Kiku Honda / Feliks Lukasiewicz

Toris Lorinaitis / Heracles Karpusi

Niek Reichert / Vash Zwingli

Gabrielle Vargas / Luca Vailati

Wang Xiang Li / Dan Stoica

Andree Vailati / Alan Knight

Alexander Knight / Elliot Erikson

* * *

**_|*~*Compañeras de habitación*~*|_**

Mei Mei / Lily Zwingli

Siena Vargas / Elizabeta Héderváry

Natalia Arlovskay / Anastasía (Nastia) Nóvikov

Yekaterina Braginskaya / Emma Reichert

Elaine Moreau (Seychelles) / Lien Chung (Vietnam)

(Brujas oxigenadas del mal LOL)

Cristina Stone / Alexa Houston

Charlotte Goldschmidt / Alessandra Lawrence

Amanda Houston / Scarlett Belmonte

* * *

_**-|*~*Staff de la escuela*~*|-**_

Roma Vargas -Director- ( Imperio Romano)

Germanía Beilschmidt -Subdirector- (Germanía)

Carlos Cruz -Maestro de educación físicas- (Cuba)

Sadiq Annan - Matemáticas e Historia-

Gupta Muhammad -Historia- (Egipto)

Thomas Kirkland -Ciencias- (Irlanda)

Scott Kirkland -Química- (Escocia)

Dyland Kirkland -Lengua- (Gales)

Adrienne Bontecou -Idiomas y cocina- (Mónaco)

Joan Nicolas Bartumeu -Arte- (Andorra)

Eduard von Bock -Informática- (Estonia)

-Enfermera- (Luxemburgo)


End file.
